wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Julak-Doom
|health = 12,883,800 }} Julak-Doom is a rare elite that wanders the northeastern area of the Twilight Highlands. He has a long respawn timer (exact time unknown). Attacks and abilities Massive Shockwave (uninterruptable - 3 second cast) appears to do damage in front, and behind, in a cone effect. Hits for approximately 125k-150k if taken directly. Indirect hits land for varying amounts depending on position and distance. Black Breath (instant cast) lays a patch of black oil on the ground that seems to act much like Defile on the Lich King fight in ICC. Players standing in it increase the size of the patch with each tick of damage done to a player standing in it. Dark Whispers (undispellable - instant cast) mind controls random people (including tanks) during the fight and targets should be CC'ed immediately, much like the Lady Deathwhisper fight in ICC. (breaks when players reach 90% health) Strategies Tanking Julak is fairly straightforward (tank & spank); two tanks are required to ease the healers job as he can almost one shot a tank with his Massive Shockwave. Players with dispel abilities have GOT to keep an eye on the tanks (at the very least) to ensure that non-CC'ed targets don't immobilize tanks or healers while Julak is casting Massive Shockwave. Tanks should move to Julak's immediate right or left (depending on the location of Black Breath) and continue hitting Julak. Tanks also need to be mindful of Black Breath so they can reposition Julak, thus moving melee DPS out of it. If one or both tanks go down, Julak can be kited around a rather large area until the tanks can return from the nearby graveyard (approximately a 5 second flight in wisp form) to pick him back up. It is HIGHLY recommended that tanks that die should eat a food buff and ensure that their raid buffs are reset before jumping back in the fight. Melee DPS should be mindful of Black Breath so as not to take avoidable damage and increase the size of the patch on the ground, thus limiting the tank's options for movement. Ranged DPS should be somewhat grouped together for ease of CC's on mind controlled targets; this also allows the tank more freedom of movement if needed. Ranged DPS should also keep an eye out for the normal mobs that spawn in the area, as they can be very irritating to healers who are trying to focus on healing tanks and the raid, and eliminate them as soon as they appear, much like adds in any other boss fight. Healers should be within range of at least one CC'er in case they get mind controlled, as the very first thing they do upon Dark Whispers is start healing Julak. Obviously, this can drag the fight out longer than is necessary. One more thing that should be covered: for those who play on PvP servers, it would be a good idea to have a team in your raid group specifically to deal with opposing faction incursions. They can wipe your raid rather quickly if not dealt with. Loot Drop chances as of 4-Oct-2011 from Wowhead. * 32% drop chance * 4% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 2% drop chance * 1.8% drop chance * 1.8% drop chance * 1.8% drop chance * 1.7% drop chance * 1.7% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.5% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.3% drop chance * 1.2% drop chance Videos Patch changes * * External links ;Info ;Guides Category:Giants Category:Merciless ones Category:Undead